The Peculiar Future
by Gene.Marie85
Summary: Almost 30 years had passed since Jacob Portman was nearly placed in an institution in Englewood, Florida by his parents. All is well, but could the peculiars still be in danger after all these years?
1. Prologue

**Finally, I have decided to start on my fiction for Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children! Thank you to those who have inspired me to write this, evaernst, plengpoonyapa, Pearlislove, and several others. The O/C character William Thompson is inspired by evaernst's character, but I have changed some things around. So I want to give them credit as well! I will try to update this as much as possible, but I am starting a new job next week! Plus, my Microsoft Office is acting up, so bear with me. Hopefully you all enjoy this! I'm starting with a prologue.**

 **Credit goes to evaernst for one of their o/c characters, and all canon characters of course belong to Ransom Riggs and Tim Burton. This story will have elements of both book-verse and movie-verse. This will be set in the near, yet somewhat distant future.**

 **THE PECULIAR FUTURE**

 **Prologue**

Almost 30 years had passed since Jacob Portman was nearly placed in an institution in Englewood, Florida by his parents. He was saved from that fate, however by the peculiar children and their headmistress, Miss Peregrine. Now Jake had a great career, a loving wife, Emma Portman and a son Isaiah Ezra Portman. The peculiar children were not quite children anymore, as they aged forward into adulthood once they arrived in the United States. Hugh Apiston married Fiona Frauenfeld and had two children, Evan and Marissa. The couple used their peculiarities to save the bee population and feed the hungry around the world. Enoch O'Connor married Olive Abroholos Elephanta and had one child, Chloe. The now invisible man Millard Nullings became a famed author. Horace Sumnusson became a high-end fashion designer and founded his own label. Bronwyn Bruntley went on to coach weightlifting at the local high school. Claire Densmore wanted to stay at the new home with Miss Peregrine and the twins, but decided to eventually become a dental assistant.

As for Miss Peregrine herself, she married Englewood's Chief of Police, Chief William Thompson after several years of courting. The two had known each other for a bit in Miss Avocet's loop, but as William was a male ymbryne he was not able to train with the female ymbrynes. He decided to leave for a loop in London before finally settling out of loop in Florida where he became a police officer. He climbed the ranks and eventually became Englewood's Chief of Police. He not only became a father to the peculiars, but a fierce protector. Soon, the bird and "papa bird" as he was called had a daughter. They named her Ellyn Grace Thompson, but her brothers and sisters affectionately dubbed her "baby bird" or "the chick". Ellyn quickly was discovered to be an ymbryne. Miss Peregrine and Miss Avocet agreed to train Ellyn as she grew up. It wasn't common at all for an ymbryne to marry or have children of their own, but this didn't mean that the now Mrs. Alma Lefay Peregrine Thompson didn't still care for her children. Ellyn grew to the age of 18, and eagerly awaited setting her own loop and caring for her own peculiar children. She wanted her loop to be exactly 100 years after her mother's, but she was too young yet. But little did the family know, but there could be danger on the horizon. There were still wights and hollows loyal to Ellyn's long-gone uncles. Where they were, no one knew..

 **A/N: I hope this wasn't hard to understand or rushed. I'm basically laying out the plot, and it kind of just spilled out. Took me a while, but it seems like a great start. I don't know a whole lot of details about LoS, or the rules of ymbrynes, so correct me if I'm wrong on some things. I would love feedback! I don't particularly see Miss Peregrine getting married or having a child, but it seems to be a trend, lol. Now I am going with movie versions of Enoch and Olive since I like the two together. I also just can't bear to have a deceased Fiona and Fiona-less Hugh, so of course I wanted to go with the book versions of them. Will update as soon as I can, thank you all so much! Happy New Year!**


	2. The Birds and the Gowns

**Thank you all for your reviews! I decided to do a quick little update and get the first chapter published.**

 **Thank you evaernst and DuchessGoodFairy for your reviews!**

 **Guest 1: There are male ymbrynes, but they do not have the ability to manipulate time. So they aren't tasked with caring and protecting peculiar children. At least I'm under the assumption there is, being that Caul (Miss Peregrine's brother) could turn into a Peregrine falcon himself. That's pretty much the only peculiarity I think they have. I might be wrong in thinking that there are males who can turn into birds. Oh, and thank you for correcting my prologue/epilogue mistake. I got confused. Also, I like the dynamic between Olive and Enoch in the movie so yeah, I'm a fool for those two! lol**

 **Guest 2: The photo I got of Miss Peregrine (Eva Green) was from a USA Today article back in September. I actually just found it on Google. I happen to like her smile in that one.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Birds and the Gowns**

A blue eyed, raven-haired young woman who appeared to be about 18 years of age made her way to her favorite boutique in Englewood. She searched high and low for the perfect dress for her ymbryne training graduation. However, the only person who knew about this occasion besides her family was her best friend and fellow ymbryne graduate, Sylvia Stein, who would soon be known as Miss Whip-poor-will. As tradition, each graduate would be taking the name of her bird form.

But for Ellyn Grace Thompson, her bird form was the most popular amongst the younger ymbryne girls. Hers was the Peregrine falcon, like her mother's. But Ellyn didn't like being compared to her famous mother who was head of the ymbryne council in England and who along with her charges defeated the evil Caul Bentham and his hollow and wight minions some 30 years ago. Ellyn knew this story and never considered herself a Bentham or any relation of such family. Although she did wish to know more about her mysterious Victorian grandparents, George and Lillian Bentham.

But now was a time for celebration. Graduation was vast approaching. Ellyn had to find her dress quickly or mother would be calling.

" _I just don't see anything here that would be suitable! I need something that says..Peregrine!"_ the young ymbryne thought to herself, searching through the many hanging prom-type gowns.

"You'd think it was prom season!" a voice caught Ellyn off guard. It was Sylvia.

Ellyn smiled and giggled at her friend, who had just walked in the door.

"Well, you know I like the idea of prom and all, but we are graduating from training. Not going to a dance."

Both girls laughed. Sylvia went over to a short gold dress.

"Well these gowns are nice and all, but I doubt I could find a single item that says 'whip-poor-will'." She chucked.

Ellyn nodded.

"Same here, only peregrine is more like it."

"You should see some of the other dresses at the mall, they're beautiful but expensive!"

"Oh I know, the price tags on these aren't bad but still!"

Ellyn stopped at a dark blue strapless gown with silver jewels adorned the top. She looked at it for a second, wondering if this one might actually make the cut.

"Hmm..Sylvia what do you think?"

Sylvia took a sip of her Starbucks latte. The look on her face was an intense look of critique as though she was some sort of fashion editor.

Now Ellyn knew who would be best at judging fashion, her brother Horace. Then, as though Sylvia read her mind she snapped her fingers.

"HORACE! He would be the one to tell you if it's worth it. Text him and see what he thinks. I like it, and the jewels on it are gorgeous! Now gold for me is not like a whip-poor-will, but hey the species I turn in to isn't like a canary." she smirked.

"Maybe I should, and he could give you some ideas too. Let me see, he might be busy you know, with fall/winter items already." Ellyn took out her phone. She snapped a photo of the gown in question and began texting it to Horace.

"Already? Wow, it's not even June yet! But I know designers are always up on the latest trends, even if it's next year!"

The next minute, Ellyn's phone blared the text tone. She looked at the response:

 _ **ELLYN: What do you think? For graduation.**_

 _ **HORACE: It's a fine gown, but the jewels don't define the occasion. Perhaps a feathery undertone would be more suitable. I can have that done for you by this weekend.**_

 _ **ELLYN: Great! Thanks dear brother!**_

 _ **HORACE: Anything for you, dear sister!**_

 _ **ELLYN: Also, Sylvia would need some help too with hers.**_

 _ **HORACE: The pleasure is all mine! Just have her pick the gown of her choice and we can go from there! See you soon!**_

"So what did he say?" Sylvia asked, taking another sip of her latte.

"He'll help." Ellyn smiled.

"Great!"

The girls made their selections. This would hopefully be a graduation to remember.

* * *

 **A/N: I should be able to update again soon, but please leave reviews and favorite! Thanks everyone!**


End file.
